The Gemini Project
by silentorchestra101
Summary: Violet has always felt alone until she meets the new girl Lavender. Violet and Lavender become best friends, practically sisters, but once Lavender's dark secret is out can their friendship survive?
1. Prolouge

**Hey guys its silentorchestra here to bring you the new and revised edition of The Gemini Project! I hope you enjoy it. Check out my account pen name is silentorchestra101! I present to you The Gemini Project!**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

**15 Years ago**

"Mrs. Parr?" A tall brunette nurse shook her awake. Mrs. Parr stirred, her short auburn hair slicked to her face with sweat. She moaned lightly and opened her eyes.

"We have good news and bad news," said the nurse.

"What's the good news Claire?" asked Mrs. Parr.

"The good news is your child is a healthy little girl. The bad news is you were going to have identical twin girls but one died." Claire looked empathetic.

"You mean one of my daughters is dead?" Her hazel eyes glistened from anger to sadness, soft tears flowed like a river down her cheeks.

"Sad to say but yes she dies. We still have her in the incubator room if you would like to see her." Before Claire finished the sentence Mrs. Parr was already down the hall. Claire followed her to the room and Mrs. Parr was on her knees sobbing the tears staining her cheeks red.

"Why? Why me?" She was pounding the glass window.

"Helen?" Claire put her hand on Helen's shoulder but she shook her off. Claire peered in the room there laid the dead little Parr. She looked peaceful almost like she was sleeping her eyelids heavy and red and her hands and feet were too small. I was to absorbed into looking at the baby to notice that Mrs. Parr got up and walked back to her room when I heard Mr. Parr shout. Of course Claire felt bad about the girl but there wasn't much she could do. Thousands of babies died everyday but for some reason Claire felt really attached to this child for some reason. Little did she know how much this child affected her.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you guys think? Love it hate it? Please review!<strong>


	2. Just Another Sucky Birthday

**Hey everyone it's silentorchestra here another chapter of the Gemini Project. I have gotten spectacular feedback and it makes me smile everytime you guys write an awesome review. So I present to you Chapter 2: Just Another Sucky Birthday**

* * *

><p><strong>Monday 6 A.M. December 1st<strong>

***Violet***

"Sweetie wake up" my mom shook my shoulder. I felt groggy it was Monday and I had to get up and go to school on my birthday! How suckish was that? I fluttered my eyes open looking at my mom's hazel eyes.

"Morning" or at least I believe I said morning. I opened my eyes more to see my whole family surrounding my bed.

"Happy birthday, honey" My dad said kissing my forehead. I felt my face going scarlet considering the fact my family was seeing me in a tank top and short-shorts. Not to mention my hair probably made me look like a gargoyle. I kicked the covers off of me and sat criss-cross-applesauce.

"This is sweet guys but you didn't have to-" I was cut off by my mom.

"But we wanted to." My mom said passing me a package wrapped in a light blue with multicolored balloons all over it. I opened it to reveal a very cute black shirt that hung off one shoulder and flowed at the bottom and a pair of black skinny jeans.

"Oh my gosh mom these are so cute!" I gave her a hug. "Thanks" Then dad handed me an envelope with my name written hastily across it. I opened the envelope but all that was in there was a plastic card. I picked it u and it printed my name in bold letters.

"My own credit card!" I squealed.

"It has $300 and it's refillable," I gave dad a big bear hug. Then Dash handed over his present it was purple and had way to much tape to even be considered where to start opening it. I completely obliterated the package and I looked at the two books. _Dracula _by Bram Stroker_ Phantom of the Opera _by Andrew Lloyd Webber.

"Thanks Dash, now I have something to read during AP Bio," Mom gave me a you-better-not look and brought out another present. It was a brown leather book with fancy golden script that read: _The Incredible Memories_. I opened it and it had a bunch of family photos.

"Mom, it's beautiful."

"Thanks sweetie, now you guys better get ready or you'll be late" my parents and Dash walked out of the room. I grabbed my shirt and jeans and went to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror, _geesh I look like a gargoyle_ I thought. I changed into the clothes and straightened my hair making it look better. I applied some lip gloss and mascara; I wasn't much of a makeup fan. After I finished I walked out to the car, grabbing my backpack, and hopped in with Dash. As I watched our house fade into the horizon I thought: _Today might not be so bad after all. _

**Monday 6 A.M. December 1st**

**~Lavender~ **

"WAKE UP!" my "dad" yelled at me well that's what he told me he was like I would believe he would adopt me, I was unwanted. All he did was experiment on me, some dad, huh. I tossed the covers off and sat up in my bed.

_I feel like shit _I thought, _these chemicals have harsh side affects buy the suckiest part is he probably doesn't know it's my birthday._

I stepped onto the cement floor, every nerve in my body jolted awake like I was being electrocuted. I stumbled to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. I looked as shitty as I felt, I got dressed in my usual attire a T-shirt and black jeans and my amazing combat boots. I straightened my hair making sure the purple streaks showed clearly. I applied make up the usual eyeliner, eyesadow, and mascara nothing more. "Dad" walked in as I was finishing my makeup.

"What?" I asked not even looking at him. My tone was harsh and I didn't recognize it. He held up a syringe with a thick clear fluid, probably some kind of animal DNA. "Shove it up your ass!" I yelled at him.

"I don't like your tone." he said.

"I don't care, I'm 16 as of today, FYI it's my birthday, and I hate being your stupid experiment toy. I should have a say in this." I protested.

"As long as you live hear you don't have an opinion" He gave me a wicked smile. "And FYI" he said trying to mimic me "I don't like the streaks."

"Like I give a fuck!" I screamed, my dad pissed me off to no end. I stomped out of the bathroom grabbing my backpack and going out the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked.

"School where normal teenagers go to,"

"I never enrolled you"

"I enrolled myself" I put my hands on my hips.

"We still aren't done" he grabbed my wrist and tried to jab the needle in my arm, I wriggled out of his reach but he grabbed me again and I couldn't break free. I was pushed to the floor and before I knew it he jabbed the needle into my arm and pushed the plunger. My atoms felt like exploding and catching on fire they hurt so much. He released me and I picked myself up off of the cement floor and grabbed a jacket to cover the blood and walked out the door not looking back. Tears started to flow down my cheeks.

_Get a grip, _I thought _just another shitty birthday, Lav._

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? I hoped you liked it and Chapter 3 will be up in a month!<strong>


	3. First Times for Everyone!

Hey it's silentorchestra here with the Christmas update! so make some hot cocoa, grab some cookies, and grab that special someone and snuggle under the mistletoe! Here is the next installation of he Gemini Project!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: First Times for Everyone!<strong>

**~Lavender~**

I looked over my schedule again, AP Literature in room 342 with Mr. Wilson, what was so hard about that? But I couldn't find my what to save my life. I was so absorbed in trying to figure out where the room was I ran into a girl going to opposite way.

"Ouch!" She exclaimed putting her book down. She was reading _To Kill a Mockingbird_ one of my favorites and looked at me. We looked so much alike it was freaking scary. "I'm Violet," she said extending her hand.

"Lavender," I said standing up. "Do you know where Mr. Wilson's AP class is?"

"Yes, you're going the wrong way but I have it this period too, follow me" we ran down the halls trying not to be late but the bell had already rung as we stepped into class.

"Violet, You're late." Mr. Wilson spoke in a soft gentle voice he had light brown hair and hazel eyes that looked almost golden. He was attractive and fairly young.

"Mr. Wilson you see-" Violet began but was inturrupted.

"This is no excuse Vi, I won't write you up but be on time. And you are?"

"Lavender, I'm new."

"Yes well i won't write you up either but next time be her on time. Take a seat wherever." I decided to sit next to Vi because she was the only one I knew. The desks were arranged in clumps of four and two blondes sat in front of us. One was a preppy girl with light curls that bounced when she moved her head and a big blue bow holding her hair back and the other a platinum blonde headed guy.

"I'm Raleigh, spelled like the city pronounced RAY-LEE. And this is Aaron Harding A.K.A. Sparky; don't ask it's a long story." She explained, she was very zealous and overexuberant.

"I'm good with electrical things, and they say I have sparks with the ladies too." He said giving me a cocky grin. I rolled my eyes, men, what you were going to do.

"Okay class" Mr. Wilson's voice echoed off of the wall. "I will be passing out Romeo and Juliet and You will read Act I and interpret it in groups of 4 and write a essay on the meaning of it no less than 1,000 words." the class gave an unanimous groan. "I could make it 2,000." That shut everyone up.

"So do you guys want to come home with me so we can work on this?" Raleigh asked.

"Sure it's fine with me I'll just have to call my mom and let her know I'll be at a friend's." Vi said.

"My parents are out of town I'm good." said Sparky.

"My dad doesn't give a shit about me." I said rubbing my arm where I could feel it burn. The rest of the class we pretty much talked about nothing and got nothing accomplished. The bell rang a high-pitched squeal that hurt my ears. After class I stopped by my locker which Violet showed me where it was.

"Here is yours right next to mine and the combination is 10-0-16." she spun the dial accordingly and opened the locker. "Your text books should already be here and you have creative writing next which is right down the hall." She said reading my schedue I gave her. She pointed down the hall the last door staring me plain in the face. I thanked her then put the _Romeo and Juliet _in the locker and closed it.

"So I guess I'll see you later" I said.

"Of course," she responded walking in the opposite direction. I walked extremely slow to creative writing as if my world was in slow motion but everyone else's was in regular speed. People gave me looks and I tried not to look at them directly keeping my eyes glued to my feet watching myself take one step at a time as if I was not in control of my muscles. I thought about the injection of the DNA and I hated my dad even more. I finally reached the oak door and I turned the knob opening it slowly and walking inside everyone looked at me but I wasn't paying attention to them I was focused on getting to the back of the room as quickly as possible. Once I reached the back I sat down and pulled out my notebook. It was special to me. It was a simple black book with almost every page filled with fantasies of what it would be like to be free from my living nightmare.

"Hi I'm Mrs. Patterson," She said. She had the high-cheek bones and hazel colored hair pulled into a bun on the top of her head. "Today is going to be a free day and I want you to write what's on your mind. It can be in any form letter, poem, and story whatever you prefer." She walked to my desk and look at me. "Lavender right?" I made a slight movement with my head.

She walked back to her desk and started to grade papers. I opened my notebook and found a blank page, a clean slate, not tainted by any harms of the world; like a new born baby. I wondered how many kids would actually write what's on their mind. I began to write and this was the final outcome:

_I am trapped, in a world of dark,_  
><em>No one can hear me scream, I can't make a remark.<em>  
><em>My body is full of scars I cannot erase,<em>  
><em>Some memories cannot be replaced.<em>

_But I get though day by day,_  
><em>Hoping that someday he'll go away.<em>  
><em>Wishing, wanting and never succeeding,<em>  
><em>But knowing my heart will never stop bleeding.<em>

_But then there she is standing in the light,_  
><em>Hoping she can scare away my fright.<em>  
><em>Although we just met, we sort of connected,<em>  
><em>She makes me feel safe and protected.<em>

_I'm waiting to be pulled out of this hole,_  
><em>But I wonder if she's pure to the soul.<em>  
><em>She can reach me like no one else could,<em>  
><em>She can help me if she should.<em>

The bell rang and I placed my poem on the desk like everyone else but I left mine anonymous she might figure it out, probably will but I really didn't care too much. I headed for my next class which was World History Honors. It flew by and was totally boring. Math was nap time for me then was lunch which was very lonely so I went to the library and read a book on Edgar Allen Poe one of my favorite poets. Then next came AP Chem which was different I didn't have a partner which was good I liked working by myself. I had Latin which hurt my brain and I had no idea what was going on and last period was art.

I loved art as much as I loved reading and writing. I got to the art studio and the teacher was Charlotte. She wanted us to call us by her first name because she saw us as all equal human beings. Today we were painting outside in the green house. I set up my easel and picked up my palette. I had no idea what i wanted to paint but then a magnolia tree caught my attention. It was huge with only one flower and it was gorgeous. I quickly started making elaborate brush stroked and was finished with a rough draft of the tree. I turned it into the teacher and washed up and went to sit outside to admire the beauty of the tree.

"You can pick it if you want Lavender." Charlotte had scared me.

"How do you know my name?"

"I know many things child" she said standing outside the door. She walked over to the tree and picked it ans set it on the table next to me. "Decorate it." I was a plain white magnolia with slight brown spots on it.

"It's perfect already, I could never manufacture anything thst would come close to the beauty of this flower." Charlotte nodded.

"Very well spoken."

I took the flower and tucked it behind my ear. I got up at the sound of the bell and put the paint away. "Thanks" I said to Charlotte and she gave me a nod. I rushed to my locker opening it and shoving all of my books in and grabbing _Romeo and Juliet. _I saw the other three and got into Raleigh's silver Porsche that gleamed in the sun. _Today I made friends and possibly enjoyed something, _I thought. _Maybe my life doesn't totally suck._

"I like your flower." Vi commented.

"Thanks, a friend helped me." I said looked at Charlotte and waved.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? Love it? Hate it? Please read and review and hopefully I'll update tomorrow because of Christmas. I'm getting a tablet :D So I'll be on more frequently! Hope everyone has a very Merry Christmas I love you guys!<strong>


	4. Hatching

** Hey guys it's silentorchestra I'm alive hold the applause I know I've pretty much died since December but now it's Spring Break and I'll be living on my computer like the geek I am. Ok so when I wrote this it made perfect sense in my head when I put it on paper it died, hard. So here is the newer version also, this takes when Violet id at her friends house. I'd also like to thank you guys for acknowledging my existence since I apparently became a hermit after Christmas!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Hatching<strong>

_**_Syndrome_**_

Since _Turn-Lavender-Evil-And-Have-Her-Turn-Violet-Evil-To-Destroy-The-Incredibles-Alpha_ plan didn't work **(A/N: plan Alpha was ****the injection of an evil gene into Lavenders bloodstream but I din't elaborate on it.)** I decided to make a _Turn-Lavender-Evil-And-Have-Her-Turn-Violet-Evil-To-Destroy-The-Incredibles-Beta _plan. It's almost done. I placed my concoction on the Bunsen burner and lit it. I waited for it to boil, watching as the vibrant green turned to a sickly yellow then to clear. I set the flask on the wire gauze and let it cool. "One more ingredient." I said to myself. I grabbed the glowing blue liquid from the fume hood and gently poured a drop of it into the flask as it dissolved back to the clear liquid. I stirred it and grabbed a bunch of regular water bottles and filled them with the liquid. I hastily ran upstairs and put them into the refrigerator dumping all the other ones out. "Phase 1 of the _Turn-Lavender-Evil-And-Have-Her-Turn-Violet-Evil-To-Destroy-The-Incredibles-Beta _plan complete." I said to myself.

**~Lavender~**

We arrived at Raleigh's house around 3:15. We pulled into the cul-de-sac type driveway made out of bricks and a fancy waiter like guy dressed in a suit and gloves opens the door for Raleigh.

"Anyone want smoothies? Just tell Martin the butler what flavors you want."

We all rushed to Martin screaming tropical fruit flavors at him. I ordered a pomegranate and papaya one. We all rushed into Raleigh's house and the foyer was extravagant. There were glass chandeliers and two spiral stair cases each holding up a second floor balcony.

"It's like a freakking mansion in here!" exclaimed Sprarky.

"Wait until you see my room!" said Raleigh.

We entered Raleigh's room and I swear all of out jaws dropped. She had a huge crystal chandelier and a king sized bed decorated with tons of pillows and stuffed animals. We all hopped on her bed and stated to do the English assignment. Eventually, Martin brought the smoothies and they were to die for. The ingredients were all so fresh. It took us about two and a half hours to do the essay and literary analysis; afterwards, we watched a few romantic comedies (which pretty much killed Sparky but he said he was fine but we all knew it was just an excuse to cuddle up with Raleigh) and ate popcorn and pizza until we were stuffed.

The TV went off with a _click._

"Time for bed everyone, it's 11." Raleigh said. We all changed, got ready for bed, and layed down on 3 air mattresses sprawled over the spacious room.

"Night" Said Raleigh turning off the light.

"Night" said Violet and Sparky.

"Night everyone." I said closing my eyes peacefully and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Longer but still short for me. Be grateful I have writers block and this took like a miracle to get out and you guys can't say I didn't post because it's only 10 PM EST. <strong> I may or may not post tomorrow because my friend and I are having a Harry Potter movie marathon suck it! <strong>Thank you everyone who comments, subscibes, and reads my stories it does wonders for my self esteem!**


End file.
